Soft Splendor
by Ashen Jade
Summary: vampires couldn't have children.so why was Bella Pregnant? Bella runs away, but when the cullens find her, bella has to explain alot about shaunie, their daughter. sums up the first couple chapters but the narrative will change later. I suck at summaries!
1. Running Away

**Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic that I'm really exited about! Yay! I've never written a fanfic about twilight before, so be nice please! I do not own twilight. I own Shauna.**

* * *

Soft Splendor 

Ch.1

Running Away

Truth was, I was scared.

Scared for me, and scared for my unborn child.

_Vampires Can't Have Kids_, they had told me. Ha, Then Why was I _Pregnant?_

The _One_ time Edward had slipped. . . It is still hard to believe. I guess it was too hard not to resist me before the wedding, which was in a week. But that was going to have to change, If the Voultri found out about this, they would find out that I was still human, and pregnant with a vampire's _baby_. If I stayed here, they could find out about the baby eventually and take it away, because vampires can't have kids.

Maybe it's one of my other weird talents, protection of the mind with a bonus of vampire child bearing. I couldn't tell Edward, because that would but him into shock. And it was another way for the Voultri to find out about the child. Aro could read everything in you life, it he touched you.

Running away had been easy, much to my surprise. I had waited until they went out hunting. When I was sure they would be distracted, I took a couple busses down to Oregon, but I made sure not to make a final choice of where I wanted to stay.

Maybe I will find him later. . . .

This was going to be the longest point in my life.

I, Isabella Swan, have left the family I have loved, to raise a child without its father.

And I was scared

2 YEARS LATER

My Little Shauna is my World. She was just so sweet. Shauna had pale skin, and a crooked smile. Her hair was dark brown, but her natural red highlights took over in the sun. Her eyes changed shades of dazzling green.

Shaunie, as people liked to call her, was my little angel.

I got Shaunie up and dressed, we brushed our teeth and our hair. Then we walked out of out 2-bedroom apartment. I dropped Shauna of at daycare and walked the 4 blocks to work.

I worked in a little coffee shop beside a bookstore. It was not the best job in the world, but it paid the bills, it was a good thing the apartment didn't charge much.

The coffee shop was owned by a little old couple, but was managed by their daughter, Janet. I worked the morning shifts, and Janet worked from 12:30 to 5 pm.

I arrived at the coffee shop around 8, and opened it around 8:45.

A couple minutes after opening, a cheery couple walked in. The Blonde female ordered two peanut butter mochas for the boyfriend and herself, and I made them as fast as I can. The couple moved over to a table and started talking.

I bent down to clean up a little bit of the mess I had created when dropping the whipped cream.

After a couple more orders of coffee, I lost interest in the details of the people I was serving. They were just customers.

As a couple ordered two waters and a muffin, I tallied up the cost. "That will be 7.50" I said, typing the numbers in the register.

I glanced up at the man before taking his money, and who he resembled was the numbing effect before his icy cold touch.

* * *

**What Will Happen?**

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of soft splendor. I know why I named it that but the reason doesn't come until later.**

**Well, until the next chapter,**

**Ashen Jade**


	2. Found

**Disclaimer: Wow, I love you people! Thank you so much for your reviews. I would like to thank MandaPandaGirl, FolsomBoogie, YourPhoenixTears, Alyson May, and Sofabedtry for being the first people that reviewed on my stories! I was so exited I jumped on the computer and started typing again! Thank you for making my day much better and so here is the next chapter. . .**

**I do not own twilight, I only own shauna.**

* * *

Soft Splendor 

Ch.2

Found

I felt my stomach leap.

This Man did not resemble Edward, he _was _Edward, and his eyes told me he knew exactly who I was.

I glanced at his partner. Alice too, looked at me with her topaz eyes. At least Alice's eyes showed some sort of warmth, Edward was now expressionless.

"Umm. . . 7.50 is your change and I'll be right back with your waters."

I felt their eyes at the back of my head as I walked the short distance to the refrigerator.

I wouldn't start making escape plans, no matter how tempting that might be. I still remembered Alice's gift, and I was not going to let that become a disadvantage.

When I returned to the counter, their eyes were still on my face, making me blush.

Finding an excuse to look away, I glanced around the room to find that the blonde and her boyfriend, and everybody else for that matter, had left.

We were alone.

While setting their waters and the muffin I knew they weren't going to eat onto the counter, he asked me a question.

"So who was the girl?"

Great, so this wasn't a coincidence. They had followed me here.

My mind flashed to the rest of the Cullen's, and what could happen if they found out about Shauna.

"I'm watching her for a friend" I lied, I just couldn't help it. He Nodded.

"Um. . I'm sorry but we are closing early toda-"

They were gone. They had left before I could even finish the sentence. I glanced down at the counter, looking at the muffin they had _accidentally_ left.

I walked slowly to the window and flipped the sign to read "Closed", and then I turned and stared at the muffin again.

_They had found me._

* * *

**Short chapter I know but you see, I wrote about 6 condensed chapters before typing these out and I couldn't really expand this one out. Please Review and I'll love you forever! I promise to write a longer chapter next time!  
**

**Ashen Jade**


	3. Kyle and the Muffin

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did, I'd be crazy rich and I'd have Edward Cullen all to myself. I DO own Shauna and Kyle though.**

* * *

Soft Splendor 

Ch.3

Kyle and the Muffin

I opened the door to the coffee shop and walked out into the open around 12:30, I had written a little note to Janet, with an excuse that I had family issues and had to leave.

I pushed the door closed with my foot, not wanting to switch my keys from my right hand to my left, for my left hand was occupied with my bag and the abandoned muffin.

I locked the door.

Glancing from my left to my right, I stepped from the overhang onto the sidewalk.

I couldn't see any Volvo, but I couldn't help but search. I started my walk to pick up Shauna.

"Hey there bells!" someone called.

_Crap. _

Kyle, the bookstore owner's son, had proceeded to hit on me for the two and a half years I have been here. He had tried to get physical 2 months ago, much to my dislike. I was flattered, but I was getting tired of it.

"Go away Kyle." I stated flatly.

He took no offense, "now, you can't say that to me, I'm practically the only boyfriend you have."

"I'm sorry Kyle, I'm not in a very good mood. And I am NOT you girlfriend."

I probably shouldn't have said that, Kyle was known for his temper. I still remembered Shalala, his last serious girlfriend.

_I _was the one that told her to leave him, because No person should have to go through that kind of a relationship.

My reply had gotten him mad. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. God, he had never done that to me.

"What's your problem? You don't have a boyfriend. You haven't shown any interest toward me, or anyone! I', the best choice you have out there, I can take care of you, what's wrong with me?"

I concentrated, "you are just not my type, Kyle. I don't care that you're rich, or anything! I think you're a nice guy, but you drink, and I can't put Shauna in that kind of risk. Now take the HINT and _let me go_!"

Kyle's grip tightened on my shoulder, probably out of frustration. I tried not to show my discomfort for his touch.

Flashes from that one night in Port Angeles when I was cornered by those men, and what they planned to do to me, filled my head. Luckily Edward was there . . . . Edward . . .

My mind flashed back to the present. I doubt Kyle wanted to hurt me, but I was starting to panic. I didn't like it at all. I tried to decide if I should attempt to punch him, or to yell for help. It was daylight, maybe someone would come to my aid.

Kyle's grasp was released from my shoulder suddenly, glancing past him, I saw the reason. Edward was behind Kyle with one hand on his shoulder.

"Hello," Edward said softly, sounding very threatening. "Is there a problem?"

Kyle shook his head no, but Edward was now looking at me. "Now Bella, Shall I escort you to the daycare?"

I nodded.

Before leaving the very confused Kyle, I tossed him the muffin. It hit him in the chest, but he caught it before it hit the ground.

Kyle glared at me, probably trying to tell me that he would not forget what I said, and that I was lucky somebody showed up.

He stopped after one look from Edward.

_My god, what am I going to say?!_

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm pretty sure that this chapter is longer that my last one. I finally got some time to type this! Don't worry. This isn't just about Bella and Edward, it will soon be about their daughter. YAY! I hope I can post the next chapter soon!**

**Luvs,**

**Ashen Jade**


	4. Daddy

Disclaimer: I, nor anybody else, own any of these characters. Only The High and Mighty Stephanie Meyer Does! Ah, well, I do own the very adorable Shauna! (Whose pictures will be on my profile soon!

* * *

Soft Splendor

Ch.4

Daddy

.

.

.

Edward and I had walked about a block when he started talking.

"So you found a new guy, that's why you left?" he said. Looking at his beautiful face, I faltered a step, "what?"

Edward now looked at me, for he had been staring ahead of him. "That child is yours, you can't lie to me."

No matter how much I hoped he wouldn't be, I knew he was right, I didn't have very good acting skills.

"How would you know for sure?" I asked, sounding defiant against my will, "you can't read my mind."

The right side of his mouth flinched, "No, I can't read your mind, but I could read Kyle's."

I stumbled again, and this time Edward had to catch me. His cold arms circled around my waist, supporting me. I gasped, "What was ky-"

Edward straightened me, and I looked up into his face. His topaz eyes were locked with mine.

"He was thinking that the only reason you refused to date him was because you were stubborn, and because of your . . . luggage, in his sense on mind."

I felt my face tighten, so I glanced at the daycare, which was about two houses down from where we were standing, just to hide my tears. "she is in _no_ way, any sort of luggage."

Edward noticed my tears.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have told you that. I didn't mean to make you upset." He whispered, so softly only I could hear.

I took in a breath, and shook my head. "no, its not your fault Edward, I'm glad you told me what he thought."

Edward stuck a hand in his coat, his other hand running through his hair. "You haven't answered my question, have you found someone else?"

I again glanced from his face, back at the daycare, "no, I haven't found anyone else."

Edward seemed enraged, "then what happened? Where you raped? When I find out-"

"Edward! Calm down, I wasn't raped!" I said.

Edward stopped mid sentence, "then how-"

I started walking towards the daycare, Edward followed saying "Bella, I don't understand, who's the father?

"I can plainly state that she is not completely _human_" I muttered, stubbing my toe on the walkway.

Of course Edward heard, but he didn't get it. "What?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "for a vampire you sure can be slow. . . She's _your_ daughter!"That got him to stop.

Yet, Edward didn't seem to believe me.

"Nice try Bella, you know I can't have children."

I stopped and stared at him, trying to tell him with my eyes that I was _serious_.

"Edward, I'm not lying!" I told him.

He ran his hand through his messy hair again, "well," he replied, "you have gotten into a habit of lying."

"why would I lie about that!?"

Edward said nothing, which still translated that he didn't think it was true. I scowled, and mumbled "fine, if you don't believe me, see her for yourself." Knowing he would hear me.

I stormed off towards the daycare again. I felt Edwards presence walking silently behind me, but I didn't bother looking back.

I opened the gate and let him walk through, But he resumed his place behind me shortly after.

We walked up to the short pale yellow building and opened the door. I could hear the children laughing in some of the rooms.

Grace, the owner of the daycare, smiled at me warmly. "hello Bella, you're here early today."

I nodded, "yeah, I got off work early and decided I'd take Shauna somewhere fun today."

After signing the release forms I went to room #3 because that's where all the toddlers are. Edward was still behind me.

It didn't take long to spot Shaunie. She stood out from the others, Shauna's skin was very pale, and she was very striking for a 2 year old. She was also clumsy, but I've seen worse.

(note: her clumsiness does not stand out, its very well hidden actually.)

Shaunie was smiling her crooked smile at me, and Edward, who was right beside me, stiffened. I looked at him, expectant.

Edwards breathing was a little more rigid, and his eyes were wide.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked shakily, his lips parted in a silent breath, and his face looked extremely beautiful.

Keeping his eyes on his daughter, he softly spoke to me, "so, I have a daughter, and her name is Shauna."

.

* * *

Authors Note: I Feel good! nah nah nah nah nah nah nah! so good! so good! ooooooooooooooooh! Seriously, i actually slept through the whole night without waking up! yes!! i have strep throat, so when i started taking the medicine, i could sleep perfectly!! yes!! anyway, i hope this chapter is longer than the other ones, cause when i type them on word, they're like, three pages long, but when i put them on here they look funny and are small. . . aggravating! i'll type the next chappie soon!

Luvs

Ashen Jade


End file.
